Deceptive Shadow
by Gamegirl27
Summary: Sequel to Shattered Twilight. Peace has been restored, a child of the triforce is born, and Hyrule is recovering from nearly being consumed by eternal darkness. But now, a new shadow lurks in the darkness and is ready to attack...
1. Prologue: Resurrection of Hope

**Disclaimer:** Even though I started a new Zelda story, the Zelda characters still don't belong to me. AHHHHH!

**Author's Note:** Hello, peoples! Gamegirl's back with another fun filled story. And don't worry, I won't leave out those wonderful cliff hangers that you all love so much. Unfortunately, I don't have a cliff hanger in the prologue, but there will be plenty of opportunities for more! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyways, this is the sequel to Shattered Twilight, so if you haven't read the first one, **DON'T READ THIS YET!!!!!!!** Please read and enjoy **Deceptive Shadow**!

* * *

**Prologue – Resurrection of Hope**

A new day dawned over the land of Hyrule. Light filled the sky as the sun slowly rose above the eastern horizon. The different races of Hyrule took in the peace of the light and enjoyed every minute of it.

No one wanted to go back to the time when darkness had nearly destroyed the light of Hyrule and consumed everything into its lifeless grip.

But no one forgot about the fight; the epic battle between the Chosen Hero and the King of Evil; the battle between light and darkness.

And through his sacrifice, the Chosen Hero had defeated the darkness and the King of Evil. And through the bravery of their own Princess and the Princess of the Twilight Realm, he was brought back to life by a miracle.

No one knows what really happened then. Some say the Goddesses of the Triforce played a role in this adventure, taking the forms of three dragons to help protect what was left of the light.

Many say it was just a myth, others believe it wasn't even possible. But there are a handful of people out there who believe it to be true.

The only ones who know are the Princess, the Twilight Princess, the Chosen Hero, and the King of Evil. Maybe it is just best it stayed a mystery.

Many people don't worry or think about it much now, ever since Link became King of Hyrule. The people and races of Hyrule feel much safer knowing that Link and Zelda are together to protect it.

Yes, peace has been restored and everyone is happy with their new King and Queen.

And now, nine months later, something big is about to happen…

* * *

Across the vast plains of Hyrule Field, in the Province of Lanayru, close to the Zora's Domain and Snowpeak, a small group of Hylians fought their way through a hoard of Lizalfos, desperately trying to reach the castle.

"Link! Please hurry!"

"This baby is not going to wait much longer!"

"Hang on, Zelda! We're almost there!"

______

Link and Zelda had traveled south to check up on the repairs in Ordon and the restoration of Faron Woods. Telma, Auru, Ashei, Rusl, and Shad had come along for possible needed defense; for Zelda was expecting her child very soon and no one knew when the moment would happen.

Zelda lay comfortably in the back of Telma's cart, Shad and Ashei sat next to her for company. Link and Rusl rode their horses in front of the cart while Auru covered the rear. They were taking every chance in making sure Zelda was safe.

Everything was running smoothly in the woods. After some exchanging of news and blessings for the baby, they small party left.

They then decided to make a quick stop at Kakariko. Like Ordon, Renado and the others were getting by nicely. The Gorons were helping them restore Kakariko into something better.

Upon departure, the King and Queen chose to travel north rather than south back towards the castle. As protectors of Hyrule, they had to make sure _all _of Hyrule was at peace.

But, halfway through the gorge separating Eldin Province from Lanayru, Zelda took in a sharp breath.

"Link?!" Hearing the urgency in her voice, Link pulled Epona back so he now gazed into the cart.

Zelda's eyes were wide with fear and pain. Her hand gripped her stomach as if she had been shot with an arrow. Shad and Ashei's stares never left the Queen. "I think it's about that time."

"Oh, no," Link urged Epona to speed up. "Telma, pick up the pace!" He called over his shoulder as Epona took off in a gallop. Rusl took off after him and Telma was not far behind with Auru still defending the back.

Lanayru Province became clear. Zora's river glittered from the afternoon sun. And all around the river were hundreds of menacing Lizalfos.

The Lizalfos saw the small party, and ran in for the attack.

Link unsheathed the Master Sword. He back flipped off of Epona and stabbed the closest enemy as Epona went plowing through a small group, trampling them into the ground.

The Hylians went in for the attack.

_______

Link and Rusl moved quickly along the ground as their blades sliced through countless foes. But as one fell, another always took its place.

Ashei had climbed up into a nearby tree, firing arrows at any Lizalfo who dared to venture near the cart containing the Queen.

Auru stood next to the cart, throwing bombs into small groups, attempting to try and take out a handful of the giant killer lizards at a time.

Telma bashed in the Lizalfos' skulls with the paddle she used to kick out drunkards from her bar.

Shad stayed within the cart. He held onto Zelda's hand, trying to help her remain calm. His attempts were not very successful as Zelda breathed heavily. Sweat beaded up on her forehead as she clenched her teeth through the contraction pains. Shad could feel his hand go numb as Zelda's grip tightened, cutting off the circulation of blood. His hand was as white as the snow that drifted down onto Snowpeak.

"Link!!"

Link finished off the Lizalfo before him, then ran to the cart. He jumped into the back and crouched down next to his wife.

"She needs help!" Shad said, a hint of panic and pain in his voice. "We can't deliver the baby here!"

Link swallowed hard as his heavy breathing from battle prevented any words from coming out. He sheathed the Master Sword, then brushed the sweat off her brow, not knowing what to do.

"Go, Link!" Link looked up. He saw Telma's head peering into the cart. "We got this! Take Zelda, get on Epona, and just go!" Without another word, Telma disappeared, running back to help fend off the Lizalfos.

Without hesitation, Link wrapped his arms around Zelda and scooped her up. As he carried her out of the cart, he called for Epona, whistling her song as best he could. Fortunately, she came running up quickly.

Not even realizing the combined weight of Zelda and their baby, Link mounted Epona while still holding onto his wife. She lay securely against his chest as Link wrapped a strong arm around her and Epona took off towards the castle.

* * *

Inside the large castle of Hyrule, the air was quiet and peaceful. Servants and maids carried on with their daily tasks, taking their sweet time in completing them.

Suddenly, the front doors could be heard bursting open, breaking the silence. A horse's whinny could be heard throughout the many halls.

The servants rushed to the main hall, desperate to see if someone, or something, was attacking the castle. To their surprise, they saw their King.

Epona ran into the castle. Link pulled back the reigns, causing his steed to come to an abrupt stop. Zelda lay limply in Link's lap, his strong arm wrapped around her.

"Someone, help! Zelda is in labor!"

* * *

Minutes turned to hours as Link paced anxiously up and down the hall outside the nursery door. Time dragged on as he continuously looked at the door, wondering if Zelda was all right.

"Why so nervous, Link?"

Link heard a soft, familiar chuckle drift down the hall. He looked away from the nursery door to see Midna walking down the hallway towards him.

"Zelda is in labor," Link spoke quietly as he avoided eye contact with the Twilight Princess.

Midna stared curiously at Link. "Shouldn't you be happy? I mean, you're going to be a father soon."

"But I'm not allowed to be in there, so I have no idea what's going on!" Link took in no breath as he began to fire question after question out into the open. "Is she alright? Is the baby healthy? Boy or girl?"

"Hey, hey!" Midna placed her small hands onto Link's broad shoulders, making him stop his pacing rampage. She forced him to look directly into her powerful, yet gentle red eyes. She smiled. "You need to calm down. If you pace anymore, you're going to make a hole in the floor."

"I can't help it," Link still sounded stressed, but Midna could feel the tension in his shoulders begin to relax.

"I know," Midna let her hands fall and playfully nudged his arm. "You are quite the worry wart."

A small smile crossed Link's face. He breathed in, then let out a long breath. His hands came up to massage his temples as he closed his eyes. "This is more nerve-wrecking than fighting Ganondorf."

"Listen, Link. This isn't some monster who's eating Zelda from the inside out. It's a baby," Midna waited patiently for Link to respond. When she only got a small nod, she continued. "You must give the baby time to come into this world. It will be very important to Hyrule, and it won't help if the baby is dead."

"It will be the hope of the people, but what makes you say that? Link looked curiously at Midna.

Midna shook her head. "You really haven't thought this over, have you?"

"Thought what over?"

"Two wielders of the triforce come together and make a baby." Link looked at her, urging her to go on. Midna chuckled and tried explaining in simpler terms. "Wisdom and Courage? Together? You will be the father of a very powerful child."

Link couldn't believe he hadn't thought about that. Him and Zelda had just been so happy about their baby, they didn't even think about the minor, yet at the same time, major details.

Before he could think in depth about the surprising news, a baby's cry broke the silence.

Midna and Link turned and gazed at the door as it began to open. A small maid with short, curly brown hair stepped out into the hall. "Your Highness?"

Link held back a groan as he eagerly waited for her to continue. Even though he had been Hyrule's new king for a while, he hated being treated like royalty.

A smile spread across the small woman's face. "Come in and see your baby girl."

A broad smile filled Link's face as he began to follow the maid into the nursery. Before entering, he turned back to Midna. She had patiently waited with him, calming his nerves when he thought he was about to burst.

"Thank you."

Midna nodded. "Go on and see your daughter."

* * *

Link saw Zelda lying on a large bed in the nursery room. Her hair was moist with sweat and her eyes told him that she was exhausted. But yet, a smile filled her face as she stared endlessly at a small bundle that she cradled in her arms.

Her eyes lifted from the bundle once she heard her husband walk in. Her tied eyes shone with such joy and happiness as she beckoned Link to come over to her.

"She has your eyes, Link," Zelda spoke softly as Link approached the side of her bed.

He knelt down and peered into his daughter's face for the first time. Sure enough, her eyes were a deep blue, giving a sort of feral look, yet also containing peace and gentleness. Link smiled. "She may have my eyes, but she looks at people with care the way you do. She's also got your nose." He tapped his daughter's nose lightly with his finger. A small giggle escaped from the baby.

Zelda laughed softly. "It seems she'll have your courage, as well."

Link suddenly remembered what Midna had told him. He reached down, gently took the baby's small right hand in his, and checked the back of it. Nothing was there. He reached for the left one.

"What are you doing, Link?" Zelda watched curiously as Link's eyes widened slightly when he gazed at the back of their daughter's left hand.

"Look." On the back of the baby's left hand, a small imprint of the triforce began to glow. The triforce of wisdom and courage glowed faintly while power remained dim.

Zelda's eyes widened as well. "It was so obvious, yet I never thought of that."

Link shook his head. "I didn't either until Midna told me."

A smile pushed aside the surprised in Zelda's face. "Midna's here?"

Link nodded. "Would you like me to bring her in?"

Zelda shook her head. "Not yet." She then held the bundle out to him. "Don't you want to hold your daughter first?"

Slowly, Link placed his arms under the baby, not knowing what to do. He tried to mimic how Zelda held her as he lifted his daughter close to his chest. But once he felt her tiny heartbeat against his own, something happened.

Time slowed and came to a stop as everything felt so right. Link didn't even notice the maids leaving the nursery, wanting to give the King and Queen some quality time with their new child. Happiness coursed through him as he held one of life's many creations. He was overjoyed, nothing else in the world mattered.

"Link."

Link came out of his world with his daughter at the sound of Zelda's gentle voice. He gazed lovingly at his wife.

"Since I had the honor of carrying her in my womb for the past nine months, you can have the honor of naming her."

Link nodded. "And I have the perfect name." He chuckled once he saw Zelda's surprised look. He knew she wouldn't have expected such a quick response, especially from him.

"Stacia."

"Stacia…" Zelda smiled. "What made you think of that name?"

"Well, I wasn't sure about how to take care of a baby, so I went to visit the Great Fairy to ask for advice and helpful hints," Link's face turned red with embarrassment as he told his story. "She laughed at me the entire time, but when I came to names, her face lit up. She immediately said Stacia. Turns out, one of the Great Fairies before her carried that name. It means resurrection."

Silence fell upon the room, but it was a peaceful silence as Link gently lowered Stacia back down into her mother's arms.

"I like that name." Zelda gazed into Link's feral blue eyes.

Link leaned down and gently kissed Zelda's forehead. "She'll be the resurrection of hope and the light of our people."


	2. Chapter 1: Formed in Twilight

**Disclaimer:** All I want for Christmas is to own Zelda! I won't ask for anything else, I promise! Okay, fine, I'll take the Link action figure.

**Author's Note: **Hello peoples! Sorry this took a while to get up, I was having a minor brain fart on a part. But I have **Ldbrenes** to thank for a fabulous idea. I would like to dedicate this chapter to her. If anyone has any ideas and you recommend them to me and I put them into a chapter or into a different story, I shall dedicate something to you. I'm going to start that now. Thanks again, Cynthia. :)

* * *

**Ch. 1 – Formed in Twilight **

Deep within the Twilight Abyss, drifting endlessly through shadows, the King of Evil struggled with the remainder of his strength, bringing the shadow particles that drifted around him together.

Ganondorf directed the particles to join a small group of already formed particles the size of a pumpkin, lying on the ground of the small platform.

"Ten years…" Ganondorf growled. "Ten years since that brat took my powers away from me. Ten years since that wretched Twilight Princess put me down here, leaving me for dead."

He knelt down wearily next to the small particle lump. He cupped his large hands around it, focusing the remainder of his power on it. It began to take shape and form into one complete shadow. An evil grin spread across his face.

"Finally, after years, my creation is nearly complete!"

Using one last bit of his power, the shadow began to move on its own. Its form moved slowly up and down as if it were breathing. A dark red aura encircled the shadow. "What would you like me to do for you, Master?" The shadow spoke quietly, but its voice still echoed across the vast abyss. It was tired and still accustoming to being alive.

"You must gain more power." Ganondorf panted as he pointed upwards. "Somewhere up there, you'll reach the Twilight Palace. Once there, look for a gateway and go through it. You will then be in the world of light. That is where you shall find an endless supply of power."

"How shall I obtain this power?"

"How should I know?! Just go and improvise!"

The shadow began to float up, but stopped in mid-ascent. "You are not coming?"

Ganondorf shook his head. "I can't allow anyone to see that I am still alive. Go, and return when you have become stronger."

"Yes, Master." Asking no more questions, the shadow slowly drifted upward, ascending higher and higher until it was out of Ganondorf's sight.

"I have no idea how far I fell, and thanks to that boy, my full power will never fully return." Ganondorf's growl slowly turned into a deep chuckle. He glanced at the back of his right hand and sneered at the triforce of power that glowed faintly upon it. "But I _do _have enough power to stay alive. I will have my revenge again. Only this time, Link won't be able to stop me."

* * *

_Lake Hylia remained still, giving an appearance of glass as the afternoon sun's light reflected off of its calm surface. High above and stretching across the vast lake was the Great Bridge of Hylia. Though its stone structure was old, it held strong for anyone who chose to cross it. _

_Upon the bridge, about fifty bulblins paced restlessly or leaned, growling, against the bridge's side. They were unhappy not because they lost a fight, not because they wanted a fight. They were… hungry. _

_"I can't take it anymore!" A bulblin by the name of Sprou pounded his head on the hard stone. _

_"Stop your whining, Sprou! We're all hungry!" Mris, the second in command next to King Bulblin, spat. "You're not the only one suffering!" _

_Murmurs and stomach growls echoed throughout the large bulblin group. _

_"Well, if we could actually find some food, I wouldn't complain as much!" _

_"You know most of the food goes to the Hylians."_

_"I spit on those wretched Hylians! What I wouldn't give for a nice juicy slice of meat." Sprou froze. Then, with a devilish grin, turned his gaze towards the twenty boars that stood at the north end of the bridge. _

_"Don't even think about it!" Mris smashed his club into Sprou's skull, sending him flying a few feet back. "We need all the boars we can get to travel! On top of that, only King Bulblin decides if we roast one or not!" _

_"Mris!"_

_Mris looked up from the injured Sprou to see a group of three bulblins on the south end of the bridge, dragging a sack that could hold a Goron towards him._

_"It's about time you came back!" Mris pushed his way through the crowd to the small returning party. "There had better be food in that bag, or the three of you are going for an afternoon swim!" _

_"Well, it's not food," the bulblin, Amet, spoke up. He quickly continued when he saw Mris's rage flaring. "But what we caught is better than food. We caught the Princess!" _

_The surrounding bulblins began to inch back as Mris's eye began to twitch and his body began to shake. He began slowly. "Why… did you… bring me a … Princess?!" He spoke through clenched teeth. _

_"But we didn't just catch __a__ Princess," Alure moved forward till he stood next to Amet. "We caught __the__ Princess." _

_Mris's anger began to diminish as Alure's words seemed to echo and linger in the surrounding air. "Princess… Zelda?!" _

_The small party nodded._

_"Throw them in the lake!" _

_"No, honestly! We caught Zelda!" _

_Mris crossed his arms. "How in the world could you guys best someone as powerful as her?" _

_"Quite easily, actually," Zedt, the third bulblin of the party, spoke up. "She didn't put up much of a fight. It was over before we knew it. We lost Deckai, though." _

_Having completely forgotten he had sent out four to gather food, Mris simply waved his hand dismissively. "Well, Deckai was an idiot."_

_A murmur of agreement went around the bulblins._

_"We believe we could ransom her. Then, the people would be so concerned for their Princess's safety; they'd give us anything we wanted!" Amet stated excitedly. _

_"We'll have so much food; it'll be pouring out of our ears!" The bulblins burst into cheers, knowing they would never go hungry again. _

_A low horn bellowed out into the air. The cheers faded as Mris brought the horn down from his mouth. He let out a long breath, then gazed back at the small party. "Before we do anything, show me. Open the bag and prove to me that you really caught Princess Zelda."_

_"Gladly." Amet and Alure set to work untying the ropes that held the large bag closed. _

_"Why'd you put her in such a big bag, anyway?" _

_"It was the only one we had."_

_They were down to the last knot, when suddenly, the bag burst open, a blur speeding out of it. The bulblins had no time to think as one after another fell to the ground dead; small, yet lethal needles sinking into their hearts._

_The large group searched frantically, trying to find this invisible killer. Suddenly, the squealing of boars filled the air. The bulblins quickly turned their gazes to the north end of the bridge and stared in shock. _

_All twenty of their boars lay dead in a matter of seconds. The only thing left standing among the slaughter, was a man. He wore a blue body suit that covered almost every inch of his body. Scraps of ragged white cloth wrapped their way around his wrists, fingers, and chest, appearing to cover up old battle wounds. The same cloth also wrapped around the top of his head, hiding his hair within it. His face was unknown to the frightened bulblins, for his back was turned towards them. _

_Mris gave a low threatening growl. "You got a lot of nerve picking a fight with us!" He shouted to the mysterious man. _

_The man remained still and silent, his back still turned._

_"Hey! I'm talking to you! Show some respect or we'll kill you!" _

_The man slowly began to turn. A bright red symbol of an all-seeing eye rested upon his chest. His mouth remained hidden behind cloth that circled around his neck. Golden blonde hair crept out of the cloth that wrapped around his head, partially covering his blood red eyes. _

_His gaze struck fear within the bulblins. They began to inch back, not wanting, not daring to take on this man. _

_"It's… It's Shiek!" Sprou shouted. "He has returned to avenge his fallen tribe!" _

_Mris turned an angry gaze towards Amet, Alure, and Zedt, who still stood in shock around the now-empty bag. "I thought you said the Princess was in there?!" _

_"She… She was!" Amet stammered._

_"Her and Shiek must have switched placed without us realizing it!" _

_"You're all idiots!" Mris had the urge to kill the three bulblins himself. "Shiek is the Princess!" _

_The bulblins expressions of fear now turned to looks of confusion as they pictured Hyrule's Princess in their minds, then compared it to Shiek. _

_Mris rubbed his head, so longing to bang it against the hard stone of the bridge. "If you can capture him, I'll prove it to you." _

_Feeling uneasy having to fight Shiek, of all people, they accepted and turned to attack. But Shiek was no longer at the north end. _

_The bulblins stayed still, listening for a sound. A sudden light breeze passed by._

_"He's in the air! Fire at will!"_

_Arrows covered the sky and rained down into the lake as the bulblins fired blindly into the air, hoping that one of the arrows might hit their target._

_More bulblins fell as the arrows appeared to be missing Shiek, as needles began to rain down on them from the sky._

_"Keep firing!" Mris shouted as he readied an arrow. He pointed it to the sky, watching where the big groups of needles fell. He was ready to fire, when one of the surrounding bulblins slammed into him. He let the arrow go as he fell to the ground. "Clumsy fool!" He went to push off the bulblin, but not before he heard a gasp of pain and then a thud as something fell onto the bridge. _

_"Great shot, Mris!" _

_Mris quickly scrambled to his feet and hurried over to where the bulblins were gathering. He pushed his way through till he reached the center of the crowd. A devilish smile crossed his face as he saw what was there._

_Lying on the ground in a mangled heap with an arrow sinking into his back, was Shiek. _

_"Not so tough now, are you?" Mris snickered as he listened to Shiek's weak attempts at breathing as he struggled to move._

_Mris approached Shiek. He reached down and wrapped his large hand around his small wrist. "Behold! These are not the hands of a man!" He let his arm fall as he moved his way to his head. He reached into the back of the cloth that encircled his neck and pulled out a long golden braid. _

_The surrounding bulblins stared in awe as Mris showed them the proof they were looking for. _

_"And look! His eyes! Though they are stained with the color of blood, these eyes are to gentle to belong to a killer!" _

_"Let's kill her now!" The bulblins cheered._

_"No!" _

_The bulblins turned and stared in shock at the sudden outburst of a bulblin in the crowd._

_"Developed some feelings for this wretch, Sprou? You're a traitor!" _

_"I didn't mean don't kill her. Like I could ever have feelings for one of their kind." Sprou spat at Zelda before he continued. "I think we should make her suffer! Beat her, then kill her in front of her own people!" _

_Mris sneered as he nodded in Sprou's direction. "I like your thinking, Sprou. But why wait for her people to watch? Let's start now!"_

_Using clubs, arrow heads, fists, and feet, the bulblins began to completely decapitate the defenseless Princess. She could not even scream as she felt her bones being crushed, her clothing being ripped, and her skin being pierced by their weapons and bodies. Her body grew numb as the world around her began to fade._

_Mris grabbed Zelda's braid and lifted the top half of her limp body off of the stone bridge. "Shall I deliver the final blow?" He sneered as he held an arrow head to her heart. _

_The bulblins cheered loudly, having waited a long time for the destruction of Hyrule's Princess._

_"Good bye, Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. And good bye, Shiek, lone survivor of the Shiekah Tribe!" _

_As Zelda watched her death approach, she allowed her eyes to close. Her mind and heart focused on one last thought._

_Link…_

_Suddenly, Zelda felt her head slam to the ground, Mris's grip loosening on her braid._

_Mris gave an agonizing shriek as he clawed at an arrow that was going through his neck. He fell to the ground, dying slowly from lack of air._

_Another shriek pierced the air as another bulblin fell to the ground with an arrow through his neck as well._

_The large group searched frantically for a new invisible foe. _

_"Now, that's not very fair ganging up on someone like that, is it?" _

_The bulblins turned their gazed to the south end of the bridge, wanting to see who the voice belonged to. Sure enough, standing on top of the entrance to the bridge, was a man. He wore a forest green tunic. His dirty blonde hair swayed in the wind under his long hat. His feral blue eyes showed an inner beast, ready to come out and attack._

_"It's Link! Fire at will!" _

_The remaining bulblins readied and fired a barrage of arrows at the Chosen Hero._

_As the deadly wave of arrows came, Link back flipped off of the ledge he was standing on. The Master Sword glistened in the sun as he removed it from its sheath. Arrows fell to the ground as his shield deflected them, leaving him unharmed._

_He planted his feet firmly on the bridge as he landed in the midst of the surviving group of bulblins. Link immediately began to hack away at them, picking them off one by one, desperately trying to reach Zelda. _

_Sprou rushed over and took hold of Zelda's legs. "We can't stop him! Quick! Help me!" _

_The few bulblins close to Sprou rushed over, took hold of a part of Zelda's mangled body, and lifted her up. _

_Link watched in horror as the small group of bulblins tossed Zelda's limp body over the side of the bridge. _

_"No!" Link finished off the bulblin in front of him, sheathed the Master Sword, then leapt off the bridge after Zelda._

_"Ha!" Sprou panted as he struggled to look over the edge of the bridge. "Now they are both gone! Our troubles are over!" _

_"Wait a minute, Sprou." One of the bulblins tried to quiet the cheers of the survivors. "Do you hear that?" _

_The bulblins listened. A faint hissing noise was heard close by. They scanned the area, curious as to the source of this strange sound. _

_Sprou looked down at his feet. His eyes grew wide. Rolling at his feet, was a bomb. The fuse had about a centimeter left to go._

_"Uh, oh!" _

______

_The sound of an explosion went off behind him as Link quickly descended towards the lake._

_He rapidly put on his Zora fins and breathing mask, not worrying about the rest of his Zora tunic as he watched Zelda's body disappear beneath the water. He then brought his arms forward and tucked his chin close to his chest as he broke through the surface of the glass lake. _

_As soon as he was completely under the water, he began to swim, scanning every inch of the lake for Zelda. He was thankful for the bright afternoon sun, for it lit up the entire underwater world. _

_He soon saw a dark blue shadow sinking slowly towards the bottom of Lake Hylia. He saw as quickly as he could over to her. As soon as he reached her, he wrapped his right arm around her waist, and began to swim, with the help of his left arm, back up to the surface._

_Though he was swimming very fast, Link felt like he was moving at a turtle's pace. It seemed no matter how fast he moved, it wasn't fast enough to save her. _

_Once he broke the surface, he made sure to keep Zelda's head clear above the water as he backstroked towards shore, making sure he was heading in the direction of Lanayru's Spirit Spring. _

_With long, fast strokes, Link managed to reach the Spring's stone steps in a matter of seconds. He lifted Zelda up as quickly and as gently as he could until he was sure she was out of the water. He quickly rose himself out of the water, gently picked up Zelda's mangled body, and ran into the Spirit Spring. _

_Link ran in and jumped off of the small ledge into the healing waters of the Spring. He held her close as the drifted under the water together._

_'Don't die, Zelda.' Link thought over and over as he watched and waited for a miracle. 'Don't you die on me.'_

_Sure enough, Link began to see Zelda's wounds healing. New skin overlapped the dead, ceasing her constant bleeding. He could feel the crushed and broken bones in her arms and ribs begin to form together into strong solid bones again. He quickly took out the arrow lodged in her back so that the healing waters would be able to get inside and heal that wound as well._

_As soon as every would closed up, as soon as every bone was fixed, Zelda's eyes shot open. Bubbles escaped from her mouth as she searched for the air that wasn't there. Link quickly swam her up to the surface._

_Zelda breathed in deeply as Link swam to the edge of the Spring. Though she was healed, she remained limp in Link's strong arms. _

_Link gently placed her onto the soft grass, then followed up after her. He took her and propped her in his lap, cradling her head in his right hand. He then took his left hand and removed the cloth encircling her neck, allowing her to breath in more easily. _

_"Link…" Zelda smiled up at him. She spoke quietly, her eyes half open, exhaustion written clearly on her face. "I haven't seen you for a while." _

_Link let out a sigh of relief, he had been able to save her in time. He smiled back at her. "Well, you know. Still helping Hyrule recover from near eternal darkness."_

_Zelda nodded slowly. She noticed sadness filled Link's eyes. She brought her hand up and placed it on his cheek. "I'm fine now, Link."_

_Link held her hand, taking in the feeling of her touch, not wanting to know that he had almost lost it forever. "I know, just don't ever scare me like that again. I mean, yes, bulblins are very weak, but when they're in groups, it can be pretty hard to kill them."_

_"I know. I actually let some bulblins catch me. I was going to transform into Shiek, then wipe out an entire group. I didn't expect the group to consist of fifty plus." _

_"Well, now you know better." Link sighed again. "I was there this time by luck, but I might not be able to get to you next time."_

_Zelda nodded again, then looked curiously at Link. "Why were you there?" _

_"Well, when you see hundreds of arrows raining down from the sky, you know something's wrong." Link joked._

_Zelda chuckled. "The real reason?" _

_"I was actually on my way to see you. There was something I wanted to ask you and…" Link reached into his now-wet leather pouch around his waist," there was something I wanted to give to you."_

_Before Zelda could ask, she felt something cool touch her skin. It slowly made its way down her left ring finger. Once it had made its descent, she felt Link take her hand and lift it up so she could see._

_Her smile grew when she saw a thin ring encircling her finger. A thin ring with two silver leaves on it. The leaves came together and encased a small teardrop crystal that shone like a full moon. _

_She was brought back from her trance with the ring when she felt Link brush her wet bangs out of her eyes. Her eyes gazed up until they locked with his majestic feral ones._

_"Zelda," Link began. No hesitation, no nervousness, no stammering threatened the soft tone in his voice. "Will you take this ring, vowing to stay by my side to the ends of time and becoming a part of my heart for eternity? Zelda, would you marry me?" _

_A silent tear rolled down Zelda's cheek as more threatened to follow. She never looked away from Link's gaze. "Only if you promise to become part of mine."_

_A broad smile filled Link's face as he nodded. He inched closer to her face and as he did, he whispered softly into her ear. "I love you, Princess."_

_She smiled, then whispered into his ear. "I love you, Chosen Hero."_

_Their lips met as they did so many months before, but this was different than the first. This one was the beginning of a promise that they would share for a lifetime. _

________

As Link finished his story, he looked at his eight-year-old daughter.

Her gentle feral blue eyes were wide in amazement. Her long dirty blonde hair layered its way down to the middle of her back.

Every night, Link would come into his daughter's room. He would sit on her bed, she would curl up in his lap, and he would tell her a story. Not just any old fairytale though. These were about his own adventures, real adventures.

"That was amazing!" Stacia smiled broadly, always excited to hear one of her father's stories. "And all of the happened?! All of that was true?!"

"Everything, except the names of the bulblins. I made those up so it would be more entertaining for you." Link brought his finger up and lightly tapped her nose, waiting for the smile he always got from her once he did.

Stacia smiled. "You love mom a lot, don't you?"

Link continued to smile, but his voice gained a more serious tone. "I would die for your mother. And now that you're a part of my heart, I would do the same for you."

"So, you love me…" Stacia stretched her arms out as far as they would go, "this much?"

Link engulfed his daughter in a hug. "It's much wider than that. It's vaster than the sky and the heavens."

Stacia looked out the large window in her room. Though it was dark, she could still see millions of stars. Her eyes grew wide again. "Wow. I hope I can love and be loved by a man, like you love mom."

"The perfect man is out there for you, Stacia. But, of course, if he hurts you, he has to deal with me."

"That wouldn't be much fun for him, would it?" Stacia asked hesitantly.

Link shook his head.

"I'll stand nearby and make sure he doesn't kill the boy."

Link and Stacia looked up towards the oak doors. Zelda walked in and took a seat on the bed next to them.

"I wouldn't kill him," Link smiled innocently. "I would just ruff him up a bit."

Zelda sighed as she shook her head. "Don't worry about your father, Stacia. He's just being protective of his little girl."

Stacia giggled. "I'm not worried. I'm just sorry for the guy who tries to hurt me."

Link and Zelda laughed along with their daughter.

"It's late, Link. She should've been in bed by now."

Link shrugged his shoulders. "It was a long one."

"But it was amazing!" Stacia chimed in. "Can I see it?"

"See what?"

"Your ring!"

Zelda smiled. "Oh, you told her that story." She brought her left hand up. Sure enough, a thin band with two silver leaves encircling a crystal engulfed her ring finger.

Stacia's eyes grew wide for the hundredth time that night. "Wow! It's prettier than I imagined!"

Suddenly, a sharp knock came on the door. A servant with short black hair came in panting. His green eyes held a note of urgency.

"What's wrong?!" Link placed Stacia into Zelda's lap and rushed for the door.

It took a moment for the young servant to catch his breath, so he gestured fro Link to come out into the hall.

Stacia felt the air grow tense. Even Zelda would not look away from the door, waiting to hear what had happened.

A moment later, Link came back into the room. The servant rushed back down the long hallway.

"What is it?" Zelda asked, breaking the silence.

Link sighed. "Urgent news from Telma. Shad went to go research in the Sacred Grove and he hasn't returned yet."

"But, nothing has attacked the Sacred Grove since Zant." Zelda thought aloud.

"I know, but I'm going to go there right now to make sure he's alright." Link approached the bed, giving a small smile to his daughter. "And you, young lady, need to go to bed."

After tucking her in and kissing her good night, Link and Zelda headed for the door.

"Dad?" Link stopped and turned around to face his daughter.

"I want to go on an adventure."

Link sighed and walked back over to her bed. "I told you I would take you with me sometime when you're older."

"I don't mean that. I want a _real _adventure. A long, epic struggle like you and mom have had."

"Adventures aren't all fun and games." Link couldn't help but smile, seeing a younger him in her eyes. "There's dedication and sacrifice that goes along with it."

Stacia sighed and nodded as she gazed down at her blanket.

Link placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face up till her eyes met his. "Give it time. You'll get your adventure." He planted a kiss on her forehead, patted her leg, and then headed for the door once again.

"Be careful, dad."


	3. Chapter 2: Distressing Encounters

**Disclaimer:** All I wanted for Christmas was to own The Legend of Zelda. That's ALL I wanted! But did they give it to me?... NO! So I still don't own it!

**Author's Note:** Hello, peoples! I'm sorry I haven't updated this one for a while. Life has been pretty busy lately. But hey, I finally posted up another chapter! My new year resolution is to try and get these chapters down and my other stories down faster. It might take some time, but it's worth a shot. Anyway, I'm sorry if this chapter seems kinda slow, I had to put this in here. We shall have more climbing action later on. And you'll be happy about this, I didn't put a cliff hanger in this chapter. Wow, that's 3 chapters in a row. Must... put... cliff hanger... in... next... chapter! BEWARE! Anyways, please enjoy!

* * *

**Ch. 2 – Distressing Encounters**

The night air was peaceful. The only sounds to break it were the occasional melodic chirps of a cricket, or the beating of wings as a bird took flight from a nearby tree. Of what could be seen from beneath the trees that shaded the Sacred Grove, there was not a cloud in the sky. Stars shone like small scattered diamonds upon the land of Hyrule.

This atmosphere was not what Link had expected as he cautiously made his way through the shadows.

Sure, he wouldn't have felt so tense if Shad had come to the Grove earlier that day. But as he left the castle, Link found out that Shad had been missing for two days.

With sword in hand, Link silently made his way through the woods, ready for any unexpected attacks.

No enemies lurked in the shadows as Link approached the ruins of the Temple of Time. His feral eyes scanned the area. Not a soul was in sight.

"Shad?" Link's call echoed into the night, breaking the silence for a moment. He thought maybe Shad was hiding from him, believing him to be an enemy. He believed if the researcher knew it was a friend, he might show himself. No answer.

Link's brow furrowed with concern for his friend as he backtracked through the woods. He searched every nook, every cranny, every shadow, making sure not rock went unturned.

Suddenly, an ominous breeze brushed past him, rustling the trees around him. Though it was a warm night, a chill went through Link's body. The feeling that he was being watched filled the hero's mind. His hand gripped tightly around the hilt of the Master Sword as he looked around him. His eyes rested on a shadowy figure leaning against a tree, but it vanished before he could approach it.

_What's going on?! _Link thought as he searched for the figure he had never seen before. _Why didn't I see him before? Did I imagine it? _

Link's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden gasping sound that echoed through the tunnel to his right.

"Shad?!" Link sprinted through the tunnel. It led to a small waterfall flowing into a crystal clear pond. A figure lay on the edge of the pond, gasping for air as if someone were choking him.

"Shad! What happened?!" Link rushed over and knelt beside the researcher. His eyes were wide with terror, his skin was pale white and his body shook uncontrollably.

Link found no injuries anywhere on Shad's body. Not knowing what to do, the hero unclipped a bottle from his belt and released a fairy over his friend.

The fairy flew about Shad's body, equally confused as to what the problem was. After a few seconds, it eventually just sprinkled its magic all over him before it disappeared into the air.

Though he wasn't completely healed, Shad let out a long breath as his eyes slowly began to droop. He continued to shake, but he seemed a little bit calmer.

"Shad, can you tell me what happened?" Link attempted to find out what happened once more.

"S… Sh… Shadow…" Shad's voice came out as a whisper, but slowly gained volume. "R… red… ey… eyes… dark… darkne…" As his voice grew louder, he began to breathe harder again; gasping for air just like before.

Link gently placed pressure on Shad's arms, trying to keep him from shaking so much. "Easy, Shad. Relax," he spoke softly. "Just relax."

As Shad began to calm down once again, his eyes closed all the way and his breathing became very shallow.

"Hang in there, buddy. I'm going to get you some help," Link gently lifted Shad's limp body until it draped over his strong back. As soon as the hero had a firm grip, he hurried out of the woods to the one person he knew that could help Shad.

* * *

The triforce of wisdom's glow slowly began to fade from Zelda's right hand as the healing process neared completion.

Zelda sat upon a chair beside a large bed within the castle. Shad's limp body lay upon the bed, beginning to breathe normally once again. His eyes had opened just enough to see the King, Queen, Auru, and Ashei circling around him. Fear, worry, and now, relief, flooded the many eyes that gazed down upon him.

As Zelda delicately lowered her hands into her lap, she let out a long breath and gazed around the room. "I'm not quite sure what was wrong, myself, but whatever it was, it appears to have passed."

Sighs of relief escaped everyone as a small smile crossed every face. Zelda also smiled tiredly as she addressed Shad. "Try to get some rest now. We shall attend to your needs until you are well again."

Shad gave a small smile and nodded back. Drowsiness was clearly pasted on his pale face.

"Do not ask him about what happened," Zelda spoke quietly as she gazed back up at Auru and Ashei. "He is traumatized by whatever the events were that happened tonight."

Auru knelt down next to the bed. "Hey there, buddy. You had us worried," he gently patted Shad's cold hand. "Don't go by yourself next time, okay?"

"You are welcome to stay here for the night," Zelda stated. She could see the look of longing of not wanting to leave their friend flooding their eyes.

"As much as we'd love to, we can't," Ashei spoke up for the first time that night. "I must tell Telma what's going on and Auru needs to go to Ordon to inform Rusl."

Auru stood up next to Ashei as they both bowed. "You have done more than enough. Thank you, Queen Zelda."

Zelda smiled. "I'm glad I was able to help. I'm going to retire, but please, stay as long as you like."

Link gently took Zelda's arm as he helped her stand up. He was about to follow her out of the room when a weak voice made him turn around.

"Link…" Shad attempted to sit up, but found it to be rather difficult. "Thanks…"

Link gently lowered Shad back into the comfort of the bed. He gave the researcher a smile and a pat, then followed his wife out of the room.

___________

"So, what attacked him?" Zelda broke the silence as her and Link traveled down the hall to their bed chamber.

"I don't know," Link started slowly, trying to remember what he had seen in the woods. "No fiends, no nothing in the woods. It was actually very peaceful. I searched through every part of the grove until I found him collapsed on the ground. When I asked him what happened, all he could say was 'shadow' and… 'red eyes'," Link decided to not mention the shadow he had seen before he had found Shad. "I found no injuries on him and when I let a fairy examine him, it couldn't find anything either."

Zelda stopped walking. She stood in the middle of the hall, her eyes narrowed as she gazed at the floor. "This is troubling. I found no injuries either," She moved her gaze back to her husband. "I don't like this, Link. This could be the start of something big and we have no idea what it is and if we can stop it. Our people will begin to feel unsafe and insecure and… what about Stacia?"

Link stepped closer to Zelda. He cradled her chin in his hand, not wanting her to look away from his gaze. "We won't tell Stacia about this. It has only happened once. I will start a watch tomorrow to keep a close eye on the people of Hyrule."

Lowering his hand from her delicate chin, Link wrapped his arms around Zelda, holding her protectively close to him. "You once told me I couldn't save everyone, but I did… with your help. We can stop whatever is threatening Hyrule, together. All right? Now, don't think about it anymore for tonight," Link planted a quick kiss on Zelda's forehead, then led her down the hall.

Little did the King and Queen know that a small eight-year-old girl hid around the corner, having heard everything they said.

* * *

"No, Stacia. You must keep your back straight. Little bit more… there you go."

Link knew patience was a key trait when teaching someone to use a sword. His daughter, of course, was no different.

The morning sun shone down brightly upon the castle courtyard where Link was teaching the dangerous art of wielding a sword to his young daughter.

Usually, Stacia loved the graceful movements of the blade her father showed her, but Link noticed that today, her heart just wasn't in it.

"What's wrong, Stacia? You're no yourself today," Link looked at his daughter with concern.

Stacia let the blade she held fall to the ground as she let out a long breath. Her eyes locked with her father's as she asked. "How did Mr. Shad get hurt last night?"

Link was surprised to see the determination in Stacia's eyes as her question sounded more like a demand. He let out a long breath as well. "You were awake last night?"

Upon seeing her nod, Link let out another long breath as he thought of a lie to cover up the real truth. "Well, you see, Shad was researching in the woods, when he… fell into a ravine. He got himself stuck pretty good. When I found him, I almost couldn't get him out."

Link thought his story sounded convincing enough, but Stacia's gaze told him otherwise. She stared at her father for the longest time, obviously not believing what he had said. But she didn't ask any more questions as her gaze shifted to the blade that stuck out of the ground beside her.

After a few moments of silence, Stacia asked one more question. "Is he going to be all right?"

"I'm just fine, Princess."

Link and Stacia both turned their gazes to the familiar voice as Shad hobbled through the courtyard towards them. He leaned heavily upon a long wooden cane, but Link was relieved to see that color had returned to the researcher's skin.

"This is just to help me balance until my strength recovers," Shad answered the question that lingered in both Link and Stacia's eyes as Link realized they were both staring at his wooden cane.

Coming back to his senses, Link walked over to Shad, then helped guide the researcher over to a nearby stone pillar. "You shouldn't be out of bed."

"As much as I love to sit down in the comfort of a room with a good book, I love to be outside as well," Shad spoke calmly as he lowered himself to the ground, his back now leaning against the pillar.

Link made a mental not of Shad's calmness and decided to try asking him what happened again later.

As Stacia began telling Shad about her sword lessons at a mile a minute, Link noticed something was a little off about the researcher. Yes, Shad looked better, but something about his appearance was missing.

Upon scanning his body, Link's gaze rested on the ground. He saw Stacia's shadow dancing on the grass as she demonstrated sword attacks and defense techniques. Once his gaze shifted to Shad's shadow, his eyes widened. Shad's shadow was gone!

Before Link could question this further, a familiar young servant came running up to them. His black hair stuck to his head, his green eyes wide with urgency.

"Your Majesty, another call!"

"Who's it from?" Link asked quietly, not wanting Stacia to overhear.

"A Zora," the servant lowered his voice. "Apparently, one went missing last night."

"All right. I'll go take a look," he nodded to the young servant as he rushed off again.

Stacia stared at her father as he approached her, curiosity filling her eyes. "What's wrong, dad?"

"Shad, take Stacia in for lessons with her mother," Link didn't answer his daughter's question as he knelt down and gently kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, Stacia, but I got to go."

* * *

"So the Zora was last seen near Zora's River in Lanayru Province, right, Link?" Rusl rode next to Link, wanting to help in case it was needed.

"Yes. Wow, I didn't realize how close it was," Link hadn't thought about how close these "attacks" were to his home; to his family.

Link's thoughts were interrupted as he heard Rusl unsheathing his sword. "Worry about that later, Link. We've got some 'company' to deal with."

Looking forward, Link saw that they had already reached the Province. Upon the bridge, three Lizalfos had spotted the two men and were running in for the attack.

Link let out a long breath as he rolled his eyes. "Will they ever learn?" He released Epona's reigns as he reached for an arrow and a bomb. He fused them together, lit the bomb, then took out his bow and brought back the arrow. "Let's get this over with."

He let the bomb fly through the air towards the small group of Lizalfos. Upon hitting the target, the giant lizards were caught in the blast from the bomb and their bodies were flung into the air. They came crashing back down to the ground, not able to get back up and fight ever again.

"We should look around the river first," Link told Rusl as he dismounted Epona and headed for the bridge where the Lizalfos had been.

Rusl nodded. "All right. I'll search the banks."

Both the Hylian and the Ordonian unsheathed their swords, in case of another attack. But no fiend approached them as they neared the Zora's River.

Rusl traveled along the banks of the river, scanning the water from the side, while Link scanned the water from the bridge's point of view.

It wasn't long before something on the bottom of the river caught Link's eye. A silver streak lay motionless under the water.

Quickly, the hero changed into his Zora garment, stepped up onto the side, and dove into the rushing river.

Using powerful strokes, Link pushed himself to the bottom to find that the silver streak was a Zora.

The Zora's eyes were closed. Her breathing was shallow and her gills had begun to bleed. She didn't shake like Shad had; she almost looked peaceful. But Link knew she wasn't in any condition to help herself.

Planting his feet as best he could upon the ground, Link gently lifted the Zora up and began to head for the surface.

As soon as she felt his touch, though, her eyes shot open. She attempted to push Link away from her, but she was too weak.

"Calm down," Link spoke gently as his grip firmed around the Zora's delicate body. "I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help."

She gazed at Link through tired, glossy eyes as she began to realize that he wasn't about to hurt her. Her body relaxed and her eyes closed again as Link broke through the water's surface.

As he swam towards shore, Link saw Rusl wading into the water towards them, obviously having seen the hero dive in.

"She isn't looking too good," Link panted as Rusl helped lift the Zora onto the bank.

"Don't worry," Rusl reassured. "We know where to take her."


	4. Chapter 3: No Rest

**Disclaimer**: Alright, I'll cut to the chase, I still don't own Zelda or anything that has to do with Zelda! Stop torturing me!!!

**Author's note**: Wow! How long has it been since I updated this story?! I'm soooooooooo sorry for the long delay. Stupid school and now a job has kept me from writing! On the plus side, today is the first day of my spring break! What a way to start a vacation off then to update a story, huh? I plan to update, hopefully, all of my stories at least once this week. Anyways, please enjoy this next chapter of **Deceptive Shadow**!

* * *

**Ch. 3 – No Rest**

The moon shone brightly through the many windows scattered around Hyrule castle, its light reflecting off of two beings that stood within the corridors.

Rusl had been pacing back and forth for the past hour. Link leaned heavily against the wall, sleep threatening to overtake him. For he hadn't had a descent night's sleep for the past two days. But both men remained awake, waiting to hear any news of the Zora's well being.

"Well, now we know that this thing isn't just after humans," Rusl thought aloud as he raised his right hand to scratch his chin, while continuing his pace.

Link lifted his head slightly from the wall, the sudden conversation of the creature alerting his senses. "It could attack the Gorons next," he stated as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He thought silently to himself, now concerned for the safety of every race within Hyrule. After a few moments, he looked back at Rusl. "I'm going to the woods tomorrow anyways for some supplies. I'll stop by Kakariko and give them a warning."

"Even if you warn them, it's not going to stop the attacks," Rusl sighed as he shook his head. "It's not safe going out anymore, even for you."

"Who knows if it's safe anywhere anymore. But someone has to protect the people and races of Hyrule."

"But there's only been two attacks," Rusl argued. "Who knows, maybe that's all we'll see."

Link paused for a moment before responding. "Two too many," the Chosen Hero spoke quietly. "All I know is that something evil is out there threatening my people even as we speak. And I'm not resting until I find this thing and destroy it."

"And here I thought you were actually going to have some peace for a change," Rusl sighed once more. He stopped his pace, then stood in front of Link, locking eyes with the King. "Link, you fought against Zant and Ganondorf, two very powerful beings. Just a couple weeks after that, you faced an even more powerful Ganondorf. Now, ten years later, it's happening again. Something big is threatening the Land of Hyrule and you feel the need to carry the weight of it upon your shoulders. Not to mention the occasional battle to save a weary traveler. You're going to wear yourself out," Rusl rested his hand on Link's shoulder. "Just take some times to rest and let us handle things for a while," he said, referring to their group at Telma's bar.

Link sighed as well, his feral eyes not straying away from Rusl's. "But Zelda and Stacia are in danger as well. I must protect them."

"I'm just suggesting. Please, think about it."

The men's conversation was interrupted as Zelda wearily opened the door and stepped out into the hall. "She's gone through the worst of it. Now all she needs is some rest… and water. I had to move her to the tub. She wanted to thank you, Link, but the poor thing passed out."

The tension was visibly seen on the men as their shoulders relaxed, relieved to hear they had not been too late to save her.

"She should be fine by tomorrow," Zelda continued, "just like Shad." She then began to walk down the hall, but suddenly had to stop and take hold of the wall, her other hand coming up to cradle her head.

"Are you alright, Zelda?" Link asked. Concern filled his voice as he stepped closer to his wife, taking her hand in his.

"Just tired," Zelda gave Link a reassuring smile. "Not knowing the problem, therefore having to heal the entire body is more exhausting then I thought."

Suddenly, Link's sharp ears picked up a silent noise that neither Zelda nor Rusl could here, movements hidden within the shadows behind him. "Rusl, escort Zelda to our bed chamber. I'll be right there."

After giving Link a curious look, Rusl finally took Zelda's hand and slowly guided her down the hallway. Once the two were out of sight, the Chosen Hero turned his gaze back towards the shadows. "All right, Stacia. Come on out."

Slowly, a child crept out from the shadows. Her long hair covered her guilt-covered face, knowing she was busted. "How did you know it was me?"

"Call it instincts. But I should be the one asking the questions. What are you doing here?"

Stacia's guilt quickly turned to anger as her eyes narrowed. "I wanted to know what _really _happened," she spoke quietly. "When I heard about another attack, I decided to listen in this time."

Link let out a long breath as he rubbed his face. "Yes, a Zora was attacked, but she's going to be just fine."

"So you lied to me," her question sounded more like a statement as Stacia crossed her arms and turned her gaze away from her father.

"I only liked to protect you," Link knelt down in front of his daughter, placing his hands upon her small shoulders. "I would never lie to hurt you. I didn't want you to worry about this."

"It worries me when my father is keeping me in the dark about something as important as a creature attacking people!" Stacia tried to push herself away from her father's grasp.

Link only brought his daughter closer until his arms wrapped around her. "I promise you, whatever this thing is; it's not going to touch you."

Stacia continued to struggle against his hold, but, of course, her father was a heck of a lot stronger than her. Eventually, she stopped struggling and wrapped her small arms around his neck. Her emotions collapsed as she began to cry into her dad's shoulder, her body shaking. "I'm sorry. I'm not mad. I guess I'm just scared."

Link allowed his daughter to cry, holding her protectively in his arms. "Don't be sorry, Stacia. It's alright. I'm scared too."

"Scared?" Stacia pulled away so she could look her father in the eye. "Dad, you're never scared. You're the hero."

"Just because I'm brave and I fight to protect, doesn't mean there are times when I'm not scared," Link wiped the unshed tears from his daughter's eyes, then took her small hands within his. "But showing one's weakness can lead to unpleasant consequences. So you must learn to hide your fear during battle. If you let it overcome you, you will not be able to find the strength within you to win. Always remember, '_a sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage._'"

Suddenly, the triforce of courage began to glow on both Link and Stacia's left hand. The Chosen Hero was used to seeing it by now, but he smiled as his daughter stared at her hand in amazement, still unused to seeing the powerful symbol upon the back of her own hand. "And that courage is found deep within yourself."

Stacia placed her hands over her heart as she gazed at her father with a new light. "Did you learn that by yourself, dad?"

"No. A very wise mentor taught me that a long time ago. Come," Link reached his hand out towards his daughter. "It's about time we both went to bed."

Stacia happily took her father's hand as they began to walk down the hallway. "Hey, dad? Can I go to the woods with you tomorrow?"

Link was about to ask how she knew, but chuckled as he remembered she was eaves dropping. "I don't see why not."

* * *

Colin, Beth, Malo, and Talo watched in amusement as Stacia and Abigail played among the soft grass of Ordon Village. The young princess stayed near to her father, who conversed with Fado, Bo, and Ilia, knowing they were going to leave soon.

"All right, I think that's the last of it," Bo stated as he checked the cart full of Ordon cheese, pumpkins, and other supplies, making sure there was plenty to go around for the residents of Castle Town.

"Thanks for your help, Bo," Link thanks graciously, nodding his head in the mayor's direction. "Remember, if you see anything suspicious, don't hesitate to let me know."

"Right," Bo nodded back. "Of course."

"I'll double check to make sure we didn't forget anything. Bo, could you help me?" Fado asked as he began to follow the grassy trail towards the ranch. Bo nodded and followed the tall Ordonian towards the stable.

As Link waited for the men to return, he watched his daughter amongst the other children; well, most of them preteens now. Stacia had found a small see and had placed it within a small hole she had scooped out of the ground. Once she covered it with dirt, she raised her left hand to hover over the hold, her eyes closed, her mind in deep concentration. For a few moments, nothing happened. The children circling her watched with curiosity, wondering what the young princess was trying to accomplish.

Then, the triforce of wisdom began to glow faintly on the back of Stacia's left hand. The children gasped in amazement as the small patch of dirt she concentrated on was beginning to move, as if something was trying to come out. Suddenly, a small green stem slowly ascended from the earth. As it rose, small leaves began to sprout out from the stem. A bulb that sat atop the stem grew larger and larger until it finally burst open, revealing a beautiful white rose with a tint of dark blue outlining the edges of the petals. The children applauded the princess, smiling and admiring the beautiful flower she had helped to grow.

"Why don't you just stay here for the night?" Link jumped as Ilia walked up and stood beside him. He had forgotten she was there. She continued. "It would feel a lot safer knowing you were around." She smiled, her green eyes shining like emeralds.

Link hadn't noticed how beautiful she was. She had grown from a young, naïve girl into an attractive young woman. "As much as I'd love to, I can't. If there is another attack, no one will be able to alert me."

He noticed the smile vanish from her delicate face. She tore her gaze away from Link and looked out upon the village. "But what if the next attack is here?" Her voice held a note of desperation as she slowly turned to face him again. "What if that creature attacks me next?"

Link held back a sigh as he saw right through Ilia's desperate attempt to keep him near to her. He wanted to remind her that his _daughter _was lying in the grass not twenty feet away from where they stood, but he knew no matter what he said, he wouldn't be able to blow out the flame of love she kept lit for him. "You know I'd come. I always have, haven't I?"

Ilia sighed as she looked at the ground. "I suppose."

Hearing a note of irritation in her voice. Link was about to give Ilia a long talk about their non-existing love relationship. But before he had the chance to start, Bo and Fado came running down the slope towards him.

"All right. You're lookin' good, Link," Fado panted, giving Link a reassuring smile.

Link returned the smile, grateful that the villagers didn't treat him like royalty. To them, he was the same Ordonian they had always known. "Thanks again. Well, it's about time we headed out. Stacia!"

Admiring her flower, Stacia's head perked up to her father's call. "Coming!" She waved to the older preteens and attempted to stand up.

Link noticed Colin was behind her in a second, gently taking her small hand within his and helping her to stand upright. As he led his daughter to their cart, Link got a good look at Colin.

No longer the small, frightened child he had known, Colin was now taller, about up to Link's shoulder. His short blonde hair had grown and now ended right below his ears. His body was built, probably from training with his father. And Link could see a loving glance in the young boy's bright blue eyes, directed towards his young daughter.

The Chosen Hero smiled at the two as they approached. He turned his gaze at Stacia. "I thought I told you not to show off?" He reminded as he patted her head.

"Sometimes I can't help it," Stacia smiled innocently.

"It's nice of ya to drop in from time to time, Link," Fado said as Link helped his daughter onto the cart, then followed suit. "Don't forget about us."

Turning to the villagers, Link made eye contact with everyone. Everyone, except Ilia, who had stormed away some time ago. "You know I could never do that. Please… take care of yourselves."

"Same goes to you," Bo nodded. "Whatever's going on, we all want to make it through in one piece."

"Bye, Stacia," Colin stepped forward. "See you soon?"

Stacia's cheeks turned a rosy color as she smiled and nodded.

* * *

Rays from the afternoon sun cut through the trees, casting what light it could upon Faron Woods. Birds chirped as they took flight from the braches high above, the trees swaying in the gentle breeze.

"So," Link broke the peace with his voice. "Is there something going on between you and Colin?"

"What?!" Stacia's face turned red as she tried not to look at her father. "No! Of course not! No! No… maybe."

Link chuckled, his daughter was clearly embarrassed. "As I thought."

Silence fell between them once again, the creaking of the wagon's wheels the only sound to break it.

"Dad?" Stacia began hesitantly, the rosy color in her cheeks no fading. "I know there's a nine year difference, but maybe…"

"Hey, slow down," Link smiled. "I'm not against it. I trust Colin. He's a good kid. But if you're thinking about getting married _now_, I'm going to have to say no."

"Of course not now!" Stacia squealed. "Dad! You're embarrassing me!"

Link could only laugh as the trees began to part, revealing the wide open field that was Faron Province.

"But…" Stacia began as she turned her gaze to the open sky. Gray clouds were rolling in from the west, threatening to pour rain down upon the land. "Maybe someday." The red flooding her face began to fade, the young princess becoming lost in her imaginings.

Remembering he wanted to talk to Renado and the Gorons, Link gently ruffled his daughter's dirty blonde hair, momentarily bringing her back from her dreaming. "You don't mind making a quick stop before heading home, do you?"

Stacia shook her head. "Not at all."

Whistling to Epona and with a quick jerk of the reigns, Epona veered to the right and set off for Kakariko Village.

As the two Hylians traveled, the sky began to grow dark. The storm was approaching quickly, causing Link to urge Epona on, hoping to make it to the village before the rain began to fall. With the small bridge in sight, he was sure that they'd make it.

Suddenly, a strange breeze swept through his hair, a breeze that felt very familiar to the Chosen Hero.

Pulling back on the reigns, Epona came to a stop. Link noticed his mare could sense something as well, her hooves stomping the ground nervously.

"Dad? What's wrong?"

Link did not hear his daughter as he focused in on the sensation that was sweeping through him. This breeze… It was the same ominous breeze that sent a chill running down his spine, the same breeze he had felt in the Sacred Grove. He could feel eyes boring into his back from a distance away, watching him, waiting for him. His thoughts immediately went to the shadowy figure he had seen for a split second, leaning against that tree.

Cautiously, Link jumped off of the cart. His left hand rested upon the hilt of the Master Sword as his eyes slowly swept over the field.

"Dad?" Stacia's voice was barely above a whisper as her eyes followed her father.

"Stay there, Stacia," Link said, his voice low, his mind elsewhere.

"Dad, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

Everything happened so quickly after that…

The breeze turned into a strong wind, nearly knocking Link off his feet. He heard Epona whinnying frantically, he heard his daughter's scream, but before he could turn around to face the possible threat, something slammed into him, wriggling its way inside his body upon contact.

His throat closed up, not allowing the Chosen Hero to breathe. His body went numb, he couldn't move at all. Darkness began to cloud his vision, only blurry shapes were visible. If it weren't for the constant beating of his own heart within his head, he would've claimed himself dead for the second time.

"Dad! Help! Somebody, help! No! Dad, stay with me!" Stacia's cries sounded distant as Link saw her blurred form running towards his body. He wanted to reach out to her, to touch his daughter, but he still couldn't move.

Suddenly, laughter could be heard within Link's mind. A menacing laughter that sent more chills racing down his spine. A shadow's outline stood out from the darkness that clouded the Chosen Hero's thoughts.

"Half of what you are now belongs to me!"

If Link could've screamed, he would have as two crimson red eyes pierced through the dark, trapping his being within their gaze. It felt like the shadow was taking something from him, ripping a part of him away. But he couldn't, he couldn't find out what was taken as everything was shut out from view, as everything went black.


End file.
